


Southern Cross

by ArcherUmi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Post-Break Up, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Standing Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: After a break-up, Granya looks for something to switch up her usual fantasies.Prompt: Size Difference
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950772





	Southern Cross

**Author's Note:**

> I decided when I started thinking about doing Kinktober that I probably wanted to write some OC stuff for it if I did, and I had the idea a while back – after seeing some art on my Twitter feed of this kind of petite woman/big guy size difference dynamic – that my 158 cm/5'2" DnD character banging the captain of the ship she served on, who I never fleshed out much as a character but always pictured as a fairly big man, would be hot. The age difference and power dynamics stuff that presented was kind of a turn-off for me though, so I ended up inventing a new OC when I wanted to write smut with her instead, but I'm less uncomfortable with it within the framing device of it being a fantasy of hers, so I decided to go with that when I saw size difference as a prompt and started thinking of the idea again.
> 
> It was also a good opportunity to write down some of my ideas about her backstory I hadn't used yet, although I'd be a little surprised if many people cared about my OC lore much instead of mainly wanting to read about her getting railed, lol. Writing and posting smut of her is still a little bit outside of my comfort zone to be honest and I'm not sure how well this turned out or if I played up the size difference kink enough – I feel like I had sort of gotten out of the mood for the idea by the time I finally wrote it – but whatever. Also, it's super late and I'm really starting to fall behind on these.

Closing the door, Granya hung her cloak on the wall and tossed her pack under the bed. The inn room was cramped, but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to – compared to aboard a ship it was spacious, not to mention private.

She flopped down on the bed and untied her scarf, tired and a bit buzzed from drinking even if she hadn't had _much_ tonight, at least not by her standards. Caer Calidyrr was five days of easy sailing from Waterdeep and before that they'd spent about two weeks between voyages in their home port, which made it about two weeks now since she had parted ways with her lover.

'Lover' seemed a bit too strong of a word – her and Braden had more just been fooling around because they were both young and horny at first and any romantic feelings she'd had came later – but they'd been together a year and at that point it had started to feel semi-serious and they had stopped really bothering to hide the fact that they were more than friends from the rest of their fellow crewmembers. Still, he didn't seem well suited to a sailor's life, and they weren't quite close enough for her to give up her love for sailing and follow him when he'd found his skill at navigation was applicable for work surveying up country from Waterdeep.

She'd probably get over him eventually, and even if Granya had developed feelings that went a bit deeper than thinking he was cute and getting wet when she thought of him over time, she hadn't really expected her first serious relationship to last forever. For now though, she still missed him a little.

Pulling her shirt halfway off and sitting up, she reached behind herself and undid the clasp of her bra, slipping it off and tossing it at the foot of the bed before laying a hand on her breast. She missed the sex, too. She hadn't really been in the mood to pick someone up at a bar either – something she'd never actually done before – so she'd been masturbating more than usual. More than a few times her 'material' had been thinking of Braden, but frankly it had just gotten depressing and made her wish he was back.

She loosened her pants, untying the drawstring, and slipped her other hand under them and her panties, pressing her index finger to her folds and dragging it up them before circling her clit.

Lately though, she'd found herself eyeing another crewmember again, and their captain of all people. She wouldn't have said he was unattractive, she supposed, but she wouldn't have expected to end up feeling like this about him either. For one, Egil was physically quite a different type than Braden; a bit over six feet – about a foot taller than her – with a broad chest, red hair, and a thick red beard. There was also the fact that he was at least twice her age, which was a little weird for sure, and even on the most casual of crews sleeping with the captain wouldn't exactly be appropriate.

Still, she figured that what she did in her fantasies wasn't going to hurt anyone.

Granya tugged her pants and underwear around her knees and laid back down, getting comfortable and thinking about where she wanted to take this. With Braden usually she'd been on top and taken the lead, which was fun and tended to suit both of them better than when they'd switched things up, but every once in a while she just got in the mood to _be_ fucked.

After they'd worked on his shyness about sex a little Braden had been more than happy to, but a partner so much bigger than she was presented some interesting possibilities. She closed her eyes.

...

Granya had to stand on tiptoes, grabbing on to Egil's shoulders to keep steady, to kiss him, pulling herself up and pressing her lips against his almost as soon as she'd closed the door behind her and feeling him lay his hand on her back. One arm still over his shoulder and his hand holding on to her she opened her mouth, allowing him to press his tongue into it, and with her free hand reached down and felt him over his pants, feeling his cock getting harder under her touch.

Breaking off the kiss, she let herself down and turned her head up to look at him, the grin on her face surely belying her excitement.

"This doesn't seem too comfortable, huh?", she said, pressing her hand against his lap.

Egil paused for a second before letting out a warm laugh. "Ah, I suppose not."

She knelt down and undid his belt while he started unbuttoning his shirt, both of them tossing them aside before she pulled his pants down around his ankles. Granya stood up, standing back and leaning against the door, her eyes tracing his toned chest in the dim light as he unbuttoned his underpants. They fell to the floor too, and her eyes turned downward to his lap.

To be sure, she didn't have a wide frame of reference, but his cock, long and thick enough that it almost made her worry it would hurt and now fully visible – and stiff – was, she could say, a bit larger than the only other man she'd been with. With him it had taken her a few times to really get used to how it felt inside her, so the thought of taking one bigger made her equally excited and apprehensive.

She noticed him looking her over.

"What, you think I can't take it?", she asked, flashing a grin at him again.

"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt you, Granya", he said. "Very least I don't want you too sore to work when we leave port tomorrow."

Granya let out a chuckle. "I can't imagine it's gonna be that bad. Bet you it fits fine."

"You've got a lot of confidence in you", he said, stepping over to her and crouching down. "Well, if it's what you want I'll give it to you."

Egil rolled up her shirt, reaching behind and doing her bra. He let it drop to the floor, his hand completely enveloping one of her small breasts as he cupped it and gave it a firm squeeze. Moving down her body, his hands slipped into her panties, a patch on them already damp from her anticipation, and pulled them down with her trousers. One hand returned to lay on her breast again, pinching a hard, aroused nipple between rough fingers while with the other he rubbed his fingertip over her slit, seeing a small string of her come stick to it and stretch as he pulled his finger away.

She spread her legs a little wider and braced herself against the door as he pressed his fingertip to her folds again and pushed it inside her, letting out a sigh as he quickly added a second finger and then a third.

"Think you're probably wet enough for me, Granya."

He pulled his fingers out, standing up, and she felt him reach behind her and lay his hands on her butt. Granya put her arms over Egil's shoulders again as he lifted her up and pushed her back against the door again. She put her legs around him too, holding on as he moved one hand away from her and grabbed his cock, pressing the tip against her entrance.

She grinned. "I'm ready, captain."

"Think I'd like if you didn't call me 'captain' here", he said, rubbing himself against her to get his cockhead slick with her come and pushing it just enough to start spreading her folds open. "It just... Feels off."

"Should I call you 'Egil' then?", she asked, her breath catching and a tiny moan escaping her mouth as he spread her more and slipped the head inside her.

"If you'd like". Her back still braced against the door of the inn room, he slowly pushed into Granya, more and more of his cock sinking in and filling her up as she looked down and watched it disappear inside. Finally, with one more push Egil had sunk the entire thing into her pussy, all the way to the base. She felt stuffed full.

"...See?", Granya said. "It fit. Goddess, that feels... Damn."

"You're a tight fit, though."

"Good tight?", she asked, grinning. "Because it's good for me. Let's see how it feels when you start moving, though."

Egil nodded, pulling back and then pushing his hips into her again, pressing her back firmly against the door and drawing a moan out of her mouth. "Aaah...! Oh yeah... You can keep going."

He started slowly, steadily moving, pumping his cock inside her, the tight fit certainly not seeming to bother him. Each thrust somehow surprised her with how deep they felt, making her breath catch, her back again being pushed into the door behind her each time he bottomed out and his hips slapped against hers. She quickly adjusted to his pace, starting to needily grind her hips into Egil's as best she could, pulling herself closer to him in time with his movements, her panting speeding up and getting louder.

Granya felt the door's support leave her as Egil stepped away from it, his hands, strong and rough from a lifetime of sailing, sliding up from her butt to the small of her back again as he tilted her backward. He began moving again, faster and harder now, drawing a loud gasp and breathily shouted expletives – she didn't have to worry about how loud she was being here, of course, or have to stifle her moans by stuffing her scarf into her mouth as she had in the physical world – from her mouth as he slammed his hips and plunged his cock deep into her again.

Her back no longer braced against anything besides Egil's hands still holding her up – seemingly able to, with the help of her hands clasped behind him and her legs hooked over his arms, support her small frame almost effortlessly – she could feel the motions more fully now, her whole body being pushed back against thin air with each stroke of his hips. It was probably less real and more a trick played on her senses by his now more forceful movements – he had already been pushing it into her to the base – but in this position it almost felt like each thrust buried his cock even deeper into her pussy now.

She closed her eyes, her breath ragged and punctuated by occasional cries of ' _oh Selûne_ ' or ' _fuck_ ', and laid back as she started to feel her mind get hazy and the heat and pressure in her lap build higher. Egil came first, shoving his cock into her one more time before she felt it throb, his hot come still pouring into her and filling her up even more as he, after stopping for a moment, started to leisurely pump it inside her again.

Just barely short of her own climax and still craving the last bit of friction she needed to reach it, she almost frantically ground her hips against Egil, using the leverage of her arms and legs wrapped around him to hump his cock as he held her. Finally she felt it, her pussy clenching even tighter on his cock even as it began to soften inside her and her mind going blank.

...

Granya yawned, her left hand still laying on her breast as she removed her fingers from her lap and idly licked them clean – the scenario she'd thought up had certainly done its job with how much she'd dripped on them.

Even if it was still less fun than being with a partner, a good session like this certainly never did the body or mind harm. And anyway, getting mopey wasn't like her at all, and if it went on much longer it would start getting almost embarrassing. People came and went after all, and they'd went their separate ways amicably and with a promise to see where things went if they ever happened to run into each other again, so it had gone about as well as a break-up could be expected to go all things considered.

She pulled her panties back up, wiggling out of her pants, pulling off her shirt, and tossing them both with her bra before extinguishing the oil lamp on the nightstand and slipping underneath the sheets. Maybe next time she needed something to pick herself up she'd return to this fantasy again and change it up a little. It might be fun to imagine being on top instead, lowering herself on to it and riding his cock. For now though, she was more than satisfied enough to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There's something about the vibe this has that feels off to me, and I'm not sure if it's just still feeling weird about writing porn of my DnD character (If I play her openly even half as horny as I've been writing her when I get the chance to play again I deserve to get thrown in horny jail by our DM) or that I'm still kinda iffy on age and power dynamic. I guess it's also rare for my writing in being casual sex instead of the characters being in a relationship as well as not very soft too, so that might be part of it.
> 
> The title is from the song of the same by Crosby, Stills, and Nash; I feel like I've ended up listening to it a lot when writing Granya, and it being both a song about sailing and a song about a break-up made it seem like a good source for the title.


End file.
